Summer Days
by BinarySpell
Summary: Gamzee spilled Faygo on the control pad making the Air-conditioner break. Equius makes a beach room so they can cool off NSFW
1. One

"You got to be fucking me... How does one dump grape flavored Faygo on a control pad!?" Karkat's face became crimson in anger as he entered the "buttons" room as it was known. Kanaya had called him down when the transporters went ape-shit.

"I wonder how did this MIRACLE . Oh geez I don't know maybe a slum water chugging clown! Fucking Gamzee…" He sighed, it wasn't worth the waste of his already fucked vocal cords . Karkat grabbed his laptop, messaging Equius. "Hey sweat sponge! Come to the buttons room right now! And bring your fucking tool box."

Equius was busy having a tea party with his moirail Nepeta when he got the message , he didn't enjoy being interrupted especially by a low blood "Watch your tone mutant, shall I remember you about the hemospectrum again?"

"Fuck your Hemoshit. The clown spilled soda on the control pad, everything is FUBAR"

Equius expression turned dark, promptly excusing himself and leaving Nepta "I'm sorry but I have to tendo to some rather… Complicated matters…"

"Okay Equihuss! Be back as soon as you can!" Nepeta hugged his muscular friend as he left.

"Oh my… H-How did this happen?" His face got pale as he touched the sticky keys .

"Don't know, probably your precious High Blood" Karkat's hands swooped through the residue sugar "Can you fix it?"

Equius took apart the casing, fiddling with wires and circuits, eventually letting out a small frustrated sigh "It will take at least 3 days or even 4 depending on the damage on the resistors…"

"3 TO 4 DAYS? ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" Kar's red face revealed his anger.

"Calm down Low Blood. It will only affect the heat and lighting system, the rest will still be online… Well, maybe with minor problems." Equius grabbed a towel, whipping his sweat drenched face.

"Okay… Fix that fucker. I'm out!"

Equius stood paralyzed as Karkat stomped his feet on the hard metal floor, on his way out.

Back at the living room Dave and Terezi drew comics, Kanya and Rose chatted and WV hogged all of the Tab cans. Feferi stood alone combing her beautiful thick hair when Karkat stormed inside the room.

"Hey Karkat, glub! What's wrong?" She smiled playfully at him but he almost went by her.

"Hm? Someone broke the control pad…" His face had a expression of defeat across it

"Oh no! Is it that bad?" Feferi covered her mouth with her hands in a surprised reaction.

"Kinda. The lights are going to be all sorts of fucked and the AC too" He massaged his eyeballs trying to dissipate his splitting headache.

Feferi patted his head, almost like a pet trying to calm him down "Oww. Don't worry Crabkat, it could be worse!"

"I guess so… Thanks Fef, I'm on my way now" Karkat looked into her eyes, twitching the corner of his mouth in an attempt to smile.

"O-Okay Kar… Good luck! Glub…" She felt kind of sad for him but it was far beyond her control.

Vriska snuck up from behind with the most motherfucker grins of all time "Hmmmmmmmm Fefs, going for Karkat eh?"

"V-Vriska! N-no! He is just a good friend…" Feferi's face was painted by her fuchsia blush, her ears burning.

"Sure he is… Was Eridan a "good friend" too? Hahahahahahahaha!" Vriska clutched to her belly as she laugh her ass off.

"Shut up! You don't understand what I've felt... Why are you so mean to everyone?" Feferi looked down as a single tear rolled down her eye.

"Relax princess, I'm only messing with you. Anyway it's not like you are missing something out." She turned away, going back to her room, leaving Fef speechless and alone.

"W-why do people like to hurt me?" She ran to her room, a torrent of tears bursting from her big round eyes. She threw herself on her bed hiding her face on her pillows."I'm sorry Eridan… I'm so sorry…" She sobbed.

**Hello guys, OP here. This is my first attempt to write a fanficion so I need feedback (was it comprehensible? Dialogs too short?), feel free to suggest. Hope you've enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

She slid her room door, switching the lights on. There he was, sleeping peacefully on Vriska's bed. John snored lightly even drooling a bit on his blue god-tier pajamas.

"You look so cute when you sleep…" Her hand stroked his thick, dark hair in an almost caring way.

"Hm? Did I oversleep again?" John rubbed his eyes while getting up, his body was stiff from the night he spent on her bed, since his broke down while wrestling with Dave.

"Kinda…Did you sleep well, Dingus?" She stood up, adjusting her aviator-like glasses.

"Now really, it's virtually impossible to do that here, I mean, my god is this made of stone?" He chuckled, cleaning the thin line of drool that hanged from his mouth.

"You can try out my recuperacoon if you want." Said Vriska

"No thanks. Green goop is not my cup of tea when it comes to sleeping residue." He cracked his knuckles and neck while getting up, his belly made a chainsaw-esc sound "Can we get something to eat? I'm starving here!"

"Sure, there might still be something in the kitchen." She slid the door open again, making way for John. As they left the room, he put his arm around her, making her blush a tad bit.

"SOOOOOOL c'mon! Stop being a hardass!" Aradia held her matesprit's shoulders, trying to pull him away from his computer.

"AA, I DO NOT, wish to interact with assholes on this meteor, and it happens to be that all of you guys are assholes, what a happy coincidence!" His gaze didn't leave his screen.

"But Sol, Nepeta is having a tea party! Isn't that FUN?!" She accentuated the word 'fun', trying to catch his attention.

"NEPETA IS HAVING A TEA PARTY?! WHY DIND'T YOU SAID THAT BEFORE? Yeah still not going, that sounds like shit." He chuckled, looking back to Aradia's face.

Her face became serious, a crack of angry surfacing "So I'll go by myself! Good bye!" She spun his chair, shouting directly at his face.

" Sigh… You win, you win. Tea party… Yay…" He took his anaglyphic glasses off, staring deep into her eyes.

"HURRAY!" She pulled him up, yanking him off his chair, hugging that little shit "You are the best, Hun!"

"Yeah… I'm pretty fucking awesome hehe"

The temperature started to rise as the air conditioners shut down. Some of the lights flickered in the main room.

Everyone was occupied with their normal things, except for Karkat. He lay on his bed, face buried deep on his pillow. He was fuming with rage, not only was he failing as a leader, he was failing at keeping that dunce, Gamzee, in check. Karkat thought that it was his entire fault, his fault that he snapped, his fault that their relationship broke.

"Hey Bro. Sup?" Dave popped out of nowhere, his shades reflecting the light from the small lamp on Karkat's bedstand.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! Don't you know how to bang your fucking gross human appendages that you call hands, on the fucking door? You are being a fuckass Dave, are you a fuckass, Dave?" Karkat's face was completely red. He didn't expect someone to burst inside his room.

"Chill man, saw you all mad and shit so I wanted to check you out. Not like check, checking out… Just check. If you are okay… I mean." Dave's blacken lenses now reflected Kar's face, his mouth twisted in an expression of disgust and disapproval.

"Dave. I'm fine. Get the fuck out." He spoke with a soft growl of anger.

"Not until you tell me what you are feeling." Dave sat on the floor, legs crossed like his arms were.

"Dave, get the fuck out!" His tone shifted into an angrier one.

"Make me." His face was like a block of marble on top of a fucking thunderstorm

Karkat grabbed his collar, tossing him to his bed, pinning him down "I told you to leave!"

"Stop being a little bitch and tell me man." He struggled against the brute force of the midget on top of him "Fuck this, let me go, I'm out."

"Good. You know your way out." He let him go slowly.

Dave got up, straightening his clothes. He headed out while Karkat followed him "Oh, by the way…"

"What now douche?" Said KK

He grabbed Karkat's hand quickly, lifting him in the air "SUPLEX BITCH!" He dropped him on the floor, standing on him "Man just tell me! I can help you."

"WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING INTERESTED?" Karkat spat out

"Because I'm your fucking mate." The air got cold even with the AC off, both of them quiet.

"Sigh… Fine, sit your ass down, we are about to go through feelstown. Population: You and Me

**I'm so sorry! I had finals and shit so yeah. Any way, thank you for the reviews, they helped me out knowing what to do and such. **

**Next chapter maybe out tomorrow or not :p**


End file.
